


Katarina and Master Raven

by orphan_account



Category: Tekken
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Love/Hate, Suggestive Themes, Vignette, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Master Raven and Katarina meet again.
Relationships: Master Raven/Katarina Alves
Kudos: 6





	Katarina and Master Raven

Master Raven steered around the mobs scented with booze and conversations not worth a second’s time. Verging on the entrance, she caught glances and whistles from the patrons. Her head eased towards their direction. She jerked it back to the entrance. They weren’t the problem. She just didn’t understand why she felt like this. Her heart pounding, her face, that held a stoicism like a bible to a chest, ruined by ecstasy and embarrassment quivering her lip and flushing her skin. The melanin couldn’t stop the feeling from being inscribed all over her.

Though she knew the chance would abort itself as soon as she and her locked eyes, she hoped Katarina wouldn’t see.

The door swung open and Master Raven steadies her gait, trying to ignore the bass that came with the bar’s music. And as if God composed this scene without error, the inside of the bar carried only one person. She turned to Master Raven. 

Recovering from her stare alone she begins, “Katarina Alves, is it?”

Katarina’s eyes passed up and down Master Raven, almost like inspecting gold. Her lips pulled into a grin. Laughter passed through her teeth as she clapped and kicked in her heels. “Well, damn! Who knew we’d cross paths again, mamãe!”

“We have no time to reminisce, Katarina. I need information from you.”

“You need information~!” She crooned, pressing a cheek to her fist. “...I know what I need.”

Master Raven rejected the stirring in her loins. “Katarina...this is grave, if you want to play, I’ll abort this immediately.”

Her feet carried her to the door, yet Katarina called, “You want it as much as I do, girl. You can’t hide it.” The words curled and crawled into Master Raven’s ears and sent vignettes flashing in her head. She bows her pate and turns it back to Katarina.

“...Do you have the...information?” 

Katarina spread her thighs past the bar’s seat as she tempted, “Hey, and It’s your’s, babe. If you give me what I need.”

“Katarina, I will resort to—“

“Oh, sweetie,” The lust drained from her demeanor at haste. “You don’t know how much damned pain your little one night stand caused me!”

Master Raven spun her entire body to Katarina, “...You’re mistaking your raging libido for pain, maybe you should get that checked.” 

“Huh?! Acting like you weren’t the one putting in all the loving! And you just left me!”

“Katarina, this has absolutely nothing to do with the task at hand.”

“Like I give a fucking shit! Why did you just leave me like that!? Huh?”

“I had work to do...just like I do now.”

Katarina threw herself from the seat and kicked her heels, circling around Raven. “I wonder how many other girls you’ve gone ahead and fucked when you were having your little business trips.”

That cracked Master Raven’s exterior. The words caught in her throat as she uttered, “...You were the only one.”

The clicking of Katarina’s heels stopped behind Master Raven. They stood in silence until she spoke again, “Katarina, you...were my first.”

“...Probably not the fucking last, either!” 

“You are the only one.”

“Huh,” Katarina walked in front of Master Raven. “Like I buy that!”

They traded glances for a while and in that time, a thousand thoughts scattered and bounced against each other in her head, she only read one. “Do it.”

She lingered her lips near Katarina, and before Katarina could even read her, Master Raven kissed her.

Lips separated, more silence occupied the room. With her head cast to the other end of the bar, Katarina said, “After this, I don’t wanna see your face ever again.” She looked right at Master Raven. “Got that?”

Master Raven nodded.


End file.
